The present invention relates to the novel .alpha.-cyanoacrylate compounds, a method of preparing same and adhesives comprising same.
.alpha.-cyanoacrylate compounds expressed by the following general formula have been well known as instant adhesives: ##STR4##
Such adhesives are fast set time and put together the substrates made of various kinds of material with each other strongly. .alpha.-cyanoacrylate compounds expressed by the above described general formula, in which R is alkoxyalkyl group, halogenated alkyl group, alkenyl group, alkynyl group or the like in addition to alkyl group, have been known. However, almost of them have such disadvantageous that they have an irritating odor whereby being disadvantageous in handling, the circumference of the surfaces bonded being whitened, and the polymerization set products being fragile whereby having lower impact resistance and bending resistance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel .alpha.-cyanoacrylate compounds.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of preparing said .alpha.-cyanoacrylate compounds.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide novel adhesives comprising same .alpha.-cyanoacrylate compounds.